Beauty and The Beast
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Forced to move from the only home he really Knew, Ryou travels with his father to Domino city after being transported from work. Unknown to Ryou that Domino City was the home of the ruthless gang The Withering Roses. Home to the Leader, The Beast who searchs for His Beauty. Gemshipping-hints of Psychoshipping, angstshipping and gravityshipping. Rated T for now. On Hold
1. Prologe

Domino city, most know for the ruthless gang called The Withering Roses. Now don't think that the men are a bunch of sissies and aren't very tough. These men were ruthless; they would kill a child of another gang without a second thought. They would kill an old person without reason. None of the members were killed by rival gangs or taken in by police. The man that led this ruthless gang is named The Beast. No one dare defied the Withering Roses in this city except one man, who sacrificed someone else in his place, his son. This boy was The Beauty to our Beauty and the Beast tale.


	2. Chapter 1

A young white haired boy briefly looked to his father before looking out the window of his father's car. His father had just been forced to move to a city called Domino city by his boss. It was a transfer. His father worked at a model factory. His father would make little people out of clay that were sent out to be heated, then painted and heated again to keep the paint on.

Only problem was that his father sucked at molding people, he could only make out building. So his boss sent him to Domino, forcing Ryou to go with him since his own mother and sister had passed away when he was 8 years old. Ryou loved his old school and he really didn't want to move away. But like always his father didn't care.

The said blue haired man looked to his son with a worried look in his eyes as it started to down pour as they reached their new house. Ryou looked up at the house that had been fully furnished the day before by the moving crew. He looked to his father before opening his door and getting out, his book bag on his back. His father shut off the car and grabbed his two suitcases before getting out.

Ryou stepped into the house, looking around the living room that was moved to look somewhat like their old home which was a somewhat large apartment. Ryou shook his head as he moved to the staircase that was next to the door.

The next day Ryou awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. The teen groaned in his pillow. He slowly dragged his body out of bed and to the closet. Ryou looked at the walk in closet that was filled with his clothing. The teen turned his head to a certain blue uniform. Ryou sighed as he grabbed the outfit and walked back to his room.

Ryou walked down the stairs, buttoning up his school uniform. The teen let a small smile pass his lips as he walked into the kitchen where his dad had left his a note and a set of keys. Ryou sighed as he picked up the note.

"Ryou

I'm going to work early to talk to my boss. The moves brought your car over. Have fun at school.

-Dad"

Ryou glares at the paper before crumpling it up. He grabbed an apple from the counted before grabbing his bag. He juggled the keys with his book bag as he walked out the door. He locked the front door of the house before turning. He sighed as he heading to his car, ready to start the day at Domino high school.

One Ryou pulled up to the high school he saw that everyone was not even close to going inside for school. There were some leaning against cars, standing or sitting in the grass, and leaning against the building. The white haired teen shook his head as he parked the small white car in a parking space near the side walk.

He looked out at the cloudy sky as he opened his door. Ryou pulled his bag on his shoulder as he stepped out. Then as soon as the teen stepped out of the car, the clouds started to break up, shining a bright spotlight on Ryou and the path to the front doors, which no one was in. Everyone grew silent at the sudden brightness. They turned to Ryou who blushed, cursing the gods silently as he walked to the entrance. The area that he was standing grew dark, the clouds closing as Ryou walked but kept him and his path bright. As Ryou walked he heard people whisper 'Beauty' and whispered about 'The beast', Beauty and the Beast?

Ryou had always loved that story. His mother would always read it to him and Amane. Ryou looked to a certain group that sat around a black car, some of the students watched Ryou carefully but the one that caught Ryou's attention was a man that was leaning against the front of the car.

The man's head with up but you could only see white hair sticking out of the hood of his jacket that he wore. Ryou shook his head as he walked into the school. The light that followed Ryou disappeared, going back to the gloomy day it was supposed to be.

Ryou walked through the halls to his first class, Arts. A small smile passed his lips as he clutched a book close to his chest. After he stopped at the office, Ryou went to the library and check out the famous book Beauty and the Beast. The teen slowed is steps as he reached the room to his first class. He gulped softly as he walked into the room and to the teacher's desk. In the corner of his eye the teen could see most of the student at their desks, some crowded into groups such as a few of the people that were near the car when he first came.

One that stuck out was the same man that had his hood on outside. Now the jacket was gone, replaced with a blue school uniform jacket. The other's white hair was sticking out mainly everywhere but not too bad. His hair went down to his shoulders which spiked out a bit. Down the side of the man's tanned face was a long pale scar with two smaller scars going across it. Ryou shook his head as he stepped in front of the teacher. She looked up from her desk and smiled up at the teenager.

"You must be the new student, I'm Mrs. Watson." Ryou smiled, nodding as the teacher stood to the class. "Class, we have a new student!" She said in a stern voice before sitting allowing Ryou to turn and talk. The teen bowed slightly. "U-Um Hello, I am Bakura Ryou but please call me Ryou." He said with a smile. Ryou never did like being called by his last name because it made him feel like his father, who he was mad at right now.

Some people started to whispered beauty again but Ryou shook his head as he sat in a empty seat in front next to a tanned boy. The lavender eyes of the other turned to Ryou before looking to the teacher. "Stay away from Akefia, The beast little beauty." The other said. Ryou gave him a strange look before looking at the teacher. The beast?


	3. Chapter 2

Ryou slowly made his way to the cafeteria. Since he was just in the library the teacher let them go early. The pale teen looked around the room before getting into the small line. Once the bell rang it started to fill up. Ryou sat at a table away from the groups and groups of tables. He stared down at his salad and chocolate mild with a bored look before lifting his fork and started to eat, unaware that the boy he sat next to in arts sat on the other side of the table.

The teen looked up at the other in front of him with the fork in his mouth. The tanned teen dropped his cold look and smiled warmly. "You really are the Beauty…I'm Marik." His lifted his hand to shake the other's hand. Ryou pulled the fork out of his mouth before taking Marik's hand and shaking it firmly. "Why is everyone calling my Beauty?" Ryou asked the other.

Marik laughed but seeing how the smaller teen didn't laugh he grew serious. "You know the Beauty and the beast tale so well right? It's not just a tale made up by someone Ryou, There is a Beast, there is a rose, there is a Beauty, and this town. Well let's just say it's the glass dome that protects the rose, or the rose protects it…People can get in…but not out." Marik hissed.

The room grew huh when the white haired man walked into the room with four other's. Marik looked to him with a glare as everyone whispered something with Beast or Beauty. "That my friend is the beast in our tale…" Marik hissed again. Ryou looked to Akefia only to find the beast staring at him. Slowly a smile crossed both their lips.

"I think he's kind of nice." Ryou said, a blush trailing over his face. Marik raised an eyebrow at the other. "I suggest you reread the book again Beauty." Marik hissed starting to eat his own lunch. Ryou looked to Akefia who sat at a table somewhat near them before starting to eat.

Ryou walked from the school with a sigh, clutching onto his book he had not yet gotten to read today. He was watching the side walk before he bumped into someone in front of him. "Ryou my boy, you look handsome as ever!" A familiar voice cooed. Ryou slowly looked up to see his old teacher Dartz. Dartz had been moved to another school because of his harassing student. The sunlight had yet again appeared when Ryou came outside, with Dartz in the way it made him look like he was glowing.

"D-Dartz what are you- Do you work here?" Ryou asked, clutching his book. "You, I'm a Psychology teacher." Dartz purred, leaning over the other. "I've missed you the most Ryou." He purred. Ryou shivered as a wet tongue met his cheek leaving a trail of saliva behind as it made its way down. "Hey! Get away from him." A deep unfamiliar voice hissed. The two turned to see Akefia standing there with a few people standing behind him that were with him at lunch.

Dartz hissed before pulling away from Ryou and walked back to the school. Ryou continued to stare at Akefia and shook his head. "Um thank you…" Ryou said softly. Akefia nodded, watching as Ryou took off to the car. "Come we have to get ready for the Beauty to arrive to night…" Akefia hissed, turning as he walked to the place his car was parked with the four following right behind him. "You will be mine my little Beauty…"


	4. Author Note

Dear readers and reviews.

I thank you very much from all the reviews on my stories and it's kind of hard with updates now a days. I have next chapters of most stories. Such as Ryou in wonderland, Stolen Prince, We're coming to get you, Beauty and the Beast, and other stories I still have to put on. I have been grounded from my computer but I have my IPod still. I am in a class that allows me to be on the computer and FanFiction is not blocked. I can type up the stories and put them up.

When I decided to start writing my stories I had no intention on starting to become one of the writers the purposely don't update anyone. I never will do that to you guys.

Thank you~!

Yami-HikariAkira

(Andy C. Falls)


End file.
